Kaa's mancub buddy
by ArgonV
Summary: Kaa is saved by an unlikely mancub. (This is set in during the events of Jungle Cubs.)
1. Chapter 1

**Kaa's mancub buddy**

**_(Author's Note: This is set in during the events of Jungle Cubs.)_**

**Chapter 1**

Sanjay was a 8-year-old boy from the Man Village. Sanjay had ebony brown skin, messy raven black hair and he wore purple loincloth.

Sanjay was sitting by the river that separated the Village from the dangerous jungle. A small wood bridge connected the Village to the Jungle.

Despite being told of the dangers of the jungle, Sanjay still liked to venture close it, walking across the bridge and peering into the trees beyond, then he hears a faint singing coming from beyond the trees.

"I am master of this all, the ground so low, the trees so tall," Kaa sang as he slithered around, looking for something to eat, "everything that I desire, I hold it in my hand."

Sanjay entered the jungle and followed the singing, then he spotted a young snake. Sanjay raised an eyebrow. It couldn't be, could it?

"Creatures scatter in my wake, they tend to call me Mr. Snake," Kaa continued his sing.

A singing snake. Sanjay was in awe at the sight before him. He had heard of many legends in this jungle, about talking animals from the Village elders, but he never knew they were real, until now. Sanjay continued to follow the snake, keeping himself well hidden.

Kaa was a young snake trying to perfect his hypnosis, however, the young snake's ability still needed improvement, as his friends, Bagheera, Baloo, Louie and Shere Khan, were all unaffected by his attempts to hypnotize them, as Kaa had tried to in numerous occasions.

"A hunter mighty brave and strong, I have but one demand I gotta eeeeeeaaaaaatttttt!" Kaa screamed out in pain, as Kaa was caught in a hunter's trap. The steel jaws of the trap clamped down on Kaa's midsection, the spikes dug painfully into Kaa's flesh.

"Ohhhh no no no no," Kaa whimpered. He had been warned not to get too close to the Man Village, and he was too far away from his friends to help him. Kaa was doomed, or so he thought.

Sanjay felt sorry for the young snake, as he approached the trap. Kaa spotted a mancub approaching him, as he looked at him in fear. Kaa trembled in both fear and pain, as the spikes embedded into his body continues to dig into his flesh.

Kaa saw the mancub begin to touch him, he closes his eyes, wanting for the mancub to end his misery, but the opposite happened, as the mancub opened the jaws of the trap and releases Kaa from their hold, as he cradles the wounded snake in the arms.

Sanjay takes the wounded snake back home with him to treat his wounds.

During the trip, Kaa wondered why this mancub saved his life, as he was taught at an early age not to trust man or their mancubs. Maybe not all man and their mancubs were bad, Kaa thought. Kaa remained silent throughout the trip.

Sanjay takes the snake into his little bamboo hut and places him unto his desk. He grabs a glass jar with some green liquid inside it. Sanjay opens the lid, dips his fingers into the liquid and spreads it all over Kaa's wounds. Then Sanjay grabs some bandages and bandaged Kaa's midsection.

Kaa couldn't believe what this mancub was doing. He was really helping him.

"There you go, Mr. Snake," Sanjay giggled as he finished bandaging Kaa's wounds, remembering Kaa's song from earlier, "your wounds should heal nicely in a day or two."  
"Thanks," Kaa smiled, "you... you heard me singing?" Kaa asked in embarrassment.  
"So you really can talk," Sanjay smiled at his new friend, "yeah, I heard you singing, my name's Sanjay, what's your name?"  
"I'm Kaa," Kaa smiled.  
"Besides from talking, what else can you do?" Sanjay asked, making conversation.  
"Well, I can… I can hypnotize," Kaa said, unsure of himself, since his track record for hypnotizing hasn't been great as of late.  
"Really? Can you hypnotize me?" Sanjay asked.  
"I can try," Kaa said, still unsure of himself.

Kaa leveled his head with Sanjay's, as he began to sway in front of him. Kaa's eyes began to spiral in beautiful colors. Sanjay looked into Kaa's eyes, but felt nothing. Another hypnotic failure.

"Ohhh, it's no use, I can't hypnotize you or even myself," Kaa said sadly, "I know, I tried."  
"I think all you need is practice, and you can practice on me," Sanjay smiled.  
"Really? You'd do that for me?" Kaa asked.  
"Yeah, what are friends for?" Sanjay chuckled.

With that, Kaa had a secret double life. During the day, Kaa would hangout with his friends in the jungle, while Sanjay would attend school in the Man Village. During the night, Kaa would sneak into the Man Village to visit Sanjay and practice his hypnosis on him. But more than hypnosis, Kaa and Sanjay became the best of friends.

Usually after one of their failed hypnotic sessions, Kaa would wrap himself around his best mancub friend, and they would read books, comics and magazines that Sanjay would collect from the trash that tourists usually throw out.

For the last couple of days, Kaa noticed a tent in Sanjay's loincloth whenever he was wrapped around the boy and wondered what that was. Sanjay himself didn't know why his cock would harden whenever Kaa wrapped around him. All he knew was it felt good.

Kaa's tail slithered towards Sanjay's loincloth. Kaa wanted to know what that thing was between Sanjay's legs, as his tail entered into the boy's loincloth and wraps Sanjay's cock.

"Ohhh Kaa," Sanjay said, as he puts down the book they were reading. He looked at Kaa's tail that was inside his loincloth.  
"Did I hurt you, I'm sorry," Kaa said apologetically.  
"No... umm... you didn't hurt me... umm... it felt... nice actually," Sanjay said as he blushes, as he was too embarrassed to say it actually felt great. "Really? Should I... continue?" Kaa asked. Kaa wanted to continue, he wanted to learn what that thing was between Sanjay's legs, but he wanted permission from his friend.  
"Yeah," Sanjay said, as he took off his loincloth and spreads his legs for his snake friend, "it... it felt great actually."

Kaa had never seen Sanjay naked before, as he closely looked at the boy's youthful penis. It was uncut.

Kaa's tail returned to Sanjay's cock and wrapped around it. This made Sanjay gasp. Kaa's head rested on Sanjay's shoulder, as they watched as Kaa's tail masturbates Sanjay's cock.

"Does it... feel good?" Kaa asked curiously.  
"It does, please continue Kaa," Sanjay moaned, as Kaa complied.

Kaa's tail continued to move up and down Sanjay's cock, up and down, up and down, as Kaa's movement began to take speed.

Sanjay bucked his hips up and down on the bed, as he met Kaa's movements. Sanjay could feel something happening with his cock, he couldn't understand the feeling at all. Then suddenly, it came all at once, all the feelings he was feeling, blowing up into one orgasm, his first orgasm, one of many.

"Mmmmmmmmmm!" Sanjay moaned out, as he came all over Kaa's tail and himself and Kaa.

Kaa wondered what this white liquid that spurted out of his friend's cock was, as it splattered all over themselves. Kaa licked the white liquid from his coils. It tasted great.

"What's that taste like?" Sanjay asked, as he breathed heavy, as he was still recovering from his first ever orgasm.  
"Tastes great," Kaa smiled, as Sanjay licked the white liquid from Kaa's coil.  
"It does taste great," Sanjay smiled.

Soon, both boy and snake began to lick each other off. Sanjay moaned as Kaa began to lick at his cock, making Sanjay moan out, as he fell back unto the bed.

Kaa chuckled at Sanjay's reaction. If wrapping around Sanjay's cock and masturbating him feel this great, Kaa wondered how sucking his friend's cock with his mouth would feel.

Kaa takes Sanjay's still hard cock into his mouth and began to suck him, his forked tongue wrapping around his friend's cock.

Sanjay bucked his hips on Kaa's mouth, as Kaa continued to suck on Sanjay's cock. Then Sanjay came again, as his hands gripped the sheets of his bed. Sanjay's cock exploded with cum inside of Kaa's mouth, making Kaa get the full taste of his friend's cum. Kaa licked Sanjay clean before slithering up his friend's body and resting his head on Sanjay's collar bone.

Kaa and Sanjay fell asleep.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kaa's mancub buddy 2**

**Chapter 2**

Two years have passed since Sanjay and Kaa had become friends. Sanjay was now 10, and Kaa had grown a little long, but still he was a small snake, and thanks to his training sessions with Sanjay, Kaa had improved his hypnosis, but it was far from perfect.

Their routine was always the same, Kaa would spend the day with his friends in the jungle, and during the night, Kaa would visit Sanjay to practice his hypnosis, play and to jerk each other off. Masturbation has become a daily part of their routine, a routine that both of them enjoyed greatly.

Sanjay's favorite hobbies was to collect reading material from the junkyard, like books, mangas, magazines, etc, that tourists would discard, and he and Kaa would read them every time his friend would visit from the jungle.

One day, while Sanjay was exploring the junkyard, he finds a porn magazine. After taking it back to his hut, Sanjay began to read the magazine. The magazine sparked the boy's curiosity and arousal. From the magazine, the boy discovers that what he and Kaa were doing was called masturbation and blowjobbing, and also, as he reads the magazine further, the boy was shocked and amazed by the images. All forms of sex was shown to him, as he had no idea there was so much more pleasure than what he and Kaa had already done. He couldn't wait to show this all to Kaa.

After having dinner with his parents in their hut, Sanjay returns to his small hut and waited for Kaa to arrive.

"Hey Sanjay," Kaa smiled as he slithered into the window. Kaa noticed Sanjay's loincloth was tented and Kaa smirks, "excited to see me, hmm?" Kaa teases as Sanjay blushes.

"Hey Kaa," Sanjay smiled, as he extended his arm. Kaa wrapped himself around his friend's arm and slithered over his shoulders and wrapped around Sanjay's shoulders, chest, stomach and waist, but Kaa kept his arms free. Kaa squeezes his friend gently, making Sanjay smile.

Sanjay loved feeling Kaa wrapped around him as they began their hypnotic session. Kaa's hypnosis had improved a great deal, but it wasn't near perfect yet.

Sanjay looked into Kaa's eyes as his friend's eyes began to spiral. Sanjay watches as Kaa swayed before him, his eyes spiraling in different colors. It was a beautiful sight. Kaa's hypnosis felt so wonderful to the boy, as it made him happy, and soon, Sanjay's eyes were reflecting the colors, as Kaa smiled at his success. Sanjay was in a trance. Kaa releases his coils from Sanjay to test out his control over his friend.

"Hmmmm... stand upside down," Kaa chuckled. Soon, Sanjay was standing on his hands, upside down, on his bed. After a few minutes, the hypnosis wore off and Sanjay fell on the bed laughing, and soon both of them were laughing.

Kaa wrapped himself around Sanjay again, as they began to tell stories to each other. Sanjay told Kaa about his day in school, the village gossip, while Kaa told him about his friends and their adventures, like the time when the Red Dogs invaded the jungle, etc.

"Hey Kaa, I got something to show you," Sanjay said, as he fished out the porn magazine and showed it to Kaa.

Kaa's eyes widen as he flipped through the pages with his tail. Like Sanjay, Kaa learns that what he and Sanjay were doing was called masturbation and blowjobbing, and he was equally fascinated by the sex being displayed on the pages. Kaa's cock grew hard, as does Sanjay, as boy and snake looked at the magazine.

Kaa looked at Sanjay's tented loincloth, then he slowly looked up into Sanjay's face. Kaa smiled at his friend's arousal, as he too was aroused. This was something he could never have with his jungle friends, only with Sanjay.

Sanjay smiled at his friend, as he slowly lifted his butt off the bed and removes his loincloth, as Kaa assisted by slipping his tail into the leg hole and tugging on the cloth, removing it, as Sanjay tosses it aside.

Kaa slithers up Sanjay's body, making him gasp, as Kaa had purposely slithered his girth between his legs, making his scaly body rub on his cock. Kaa slithered up Sanjay's stomach and chest. Kaa looked at Sanjay's face.

Kaa's eyes began to spiral in front of Sanjay. Soon, his friend's eyes reflected his own. Sanjay felt wonderful, as Kaa's hypnosis made him feel happy, but now, besides from happiness, Sanjay felt his sense of touch heightened, the feeling of Kaa's coil over his crotch, squashing his genitals, felt even better than before. Then Sanjay cums all over Kaa's underbelly, making Kaa chuckle.

Kaa kisses Sanjay's lips, seeing the reaction of his friend from his hypnosis. Kaa was experimenting with his hypnosis on his friend and it worked beautifully, as he discovers that hypnosis combined with sex is a perfect combination. But of course, Kaa wishes his trances were more potent that this, as Sanjay's trance ends, his eyes returned to normal.

"That felt so good Kaa, thanks," Sanjay smiled, as he embraces Kaa. Kaa was happy that he is able to make his friend feel good. Sanjay and Kaa lay in each other's arms for a while.

"Lay on your stomach, Sanjay," the young snake said with excitement, as Kaa's enthusiasm excited Sanjay. The boy nodded and was on his stomach, showing Kaa his little butt and his cute little back. Sanjay's face was laying on the pillow.

Kaa's tail wrapped around his friend's waist, as Sanjay lifted up a bit so Kaa's tail could easily wrap around him. Kaa then slithered his head to Sanjay's face, as he was laying on one side of his face. A smile on Sanjay's face.

"Look into my eyes," Kaa smiled, as his eyes began to spiral in front of the boy. Soon Sanjay's eyes reflected the spirals.

As soon as Sanjay was in a trance, Kaa's cock lined with his hole and pushes inside, imitating what he and Sanjay had seen from the magazine.

The feeling was amazing to Sanjay. He felt like he was taking a great big poop and it felt great. Sanjay began to hump his hips on the bed, fucking the mattress with his own hard cock, as Kaa moved his cock in and out of his friend.

Sanjay's ass felt so good to Kaa, so warm and inviting, as it's warmth surrounded Kaa. But soon, the trance faded, and all the feelings began to rush into Sanjay. It was painful, but he endured it, as Sanjay shut his eyes tight, trying to block out the pain. Kaa was worried that he was hurting his friend, as he began to pull out.

"No, don't," Sanjay said in a whimper, "I can… I can handle it."

Kaa nodded and continued to fuck his friend. All the while, Sanjay humps his bed. The bed creaked as they fucked.

Sanjay moaned in pleasure, his ass had gotten used to Kaa's cock being inside of him, as the pain from before was turned into pleasure.

Kaa rode Sanjay's ass with his cock, as Sanjay moved his hips back and forth, meeting Kaa's thrusts into the boy. Kaa hissed in Sanjay's ear, licking and sucking on his earlobe, his coils tightening around his friend, as Kaa was experiencing an orgasm, as was Sanjay.

Both boy and snake came at the same time. Sanjay could feel Kaa's warm cum flooding his bowels, and he came all over his bed, as both he and Kaa were now laying on the cum stained bed, in each other's arms with Kaa's cock still inside of him. Soon they were both asleep.

**EPILOGUE**

Two years later, Sanjay informs Kaa that his father had been accepted in a job in the city and he was taking his family with him to the city. Kaa wished he could hypnotize Sanjay's father to stay in the Village, but his hypnosis wasn't that strong yet.

In their remaining week together, both Kaa and Sanjay enjoyed each other's company, having sex, playing games, having all sorts of fun. The following week, Sanjay and his family migrated to the city.

30 years later, Sanjay would marry and have a wife and child. They named their child Mowgli.

**THE END.**


End file.
